


doorbell (could you get that for me, please?)

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANOTHER FUCKING, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babyfic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Fraud, Mutual Pining, Pining, and here i am with fucking "doorbell (could you get that for me please?"), and it's happy family scenes from there babey, but his irl name miiiight be used once or twice, it wouldn't be a BabyficTM without the marriage fraud, like there's pining and marriage fraud and then the fools confess, literally just fluff, moonie there's a holy trinity now, not even any capital letters smh, sapnap's internet name is used most of the time, the only OC is the baby, there's The First Year and Amber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Karl did not expect to find a child- a honkingbaby- on his doorstep. Especially in the month that Sapnap is staying over.Oh well. They'd figure it out, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 56
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657642) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



The doorbell rang.

"Huh?" Karl turned to the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors apart from the one he already had, and he hadn't ordered anything either, so what could it be?

Sapnap raised an eyebrow. "You gonna answer that?"

Karl nodded, standing up from his chair. "Yeah. Yeah, I am, just give me a minute."

When he opened the door, there was... nobody there.

"Huh? Was that a prank or something?" Karl asked in confusion.

Then he looked down at the welcome mat.

And screamed.

"SAPNAP THERE'S A HONKING BABY ON MY DOORSTEP- oh, dear god, it's crying, I shouldn't have shouted-" Karl panicked.

Sapnap ran over to the door and quickly assessed the situation. "Okay. Okay, just callm down, Karl, it's gonna be fine."

"Mhm. I'm... I'm calming down."

"Good. Now just gently pick the baby up, try to soothe it, okay?" Sapnap told Karl. "I'm gonna look in the basket for any clues on its parents."

Karl nodded, picking up the baby. "Shhh... shhh, darling, it's okay. I'm sorry for scaring you." The baby's cries softened until it eventually stopped crying altogether.

"...I think it's asleep," Sapnap whispered. "Can you bring it inside?"

Karl nodded again, bringing the baby into his house. "Well, now what are we going to do with you?" he murmured.

"There's nothing but this note," Sapnap sighed. "You want me to take the baby while you read it?"

Karl nodded gratefully. "If you could."

Sapnap gently took the baby from Karl's arms, and handed him the note.

The note read, _I'm sorry for dropping this on you out of nowhere, but I can't take care of him anymore. Please can you take care of him for me?_

"...Oh," Karl said, "it wasn't a mistake."

"Apparently." Sapnap rocked the baby gently from side to side. "We should probably call the police, tell them what happened."

Karl sighed. "True, but we should get him some overnight stuff, just- just so he's comfortable."

"Yeah, okay." Sapnap handed the baby back to Karl. "You can stay here and call the police, I'll get him some stuff."

So Sapnap found himself in a store, getting far more baby things than were strictly neccessary.

All he needed to get were bottles, formula, nappies, maybe a pacifier, a onesie so the baby would be comfortable, a toy to play with, one of those baby-holder things that you wear, a crib-

Okay, _maybe_ he didn't need all of those things (or even most of them), but at least the baby would be comfortable, well-fed and happy for however long he'd be staying with them.

When he got back to the house, Karl raised an eyebrow at the huge bag of stuff, but he didn't comment.

"I called the police," Karl informed Sapnap. "A teen couple actually came to them just after we found the baby, telling them that if a baby was found on a doorstep in the area, it was theirs and they couldn't take care of it."

"...I see," Sapnap said. "So we're his parents for now?"

"Seems like it," Karl sighed. "I'm glad you got all that stuff."

"Most of it was on impulse, honestly," Sapnap admitted with a laugh.

Karl laughed as well. "Well, you had the right idea!"

The baby gurgled.

"Did they say if the baby had a name?" Sapnap asked, glancing at Karl.

Karl shook his head. "I don't think he does."

"Hmm. Guess we should pick one, then."

"What about... Jack?" Karl suggested.

Sapnap snorted. "No offence, but that's a boring name."

Karl huffed. "Fine then. Storm?"

"Oh, _that_ is cool," Sapnap said excitedly. "Storm! Hey there, little baby Storm." He picked up the baby, now named Storm, and spun around gently. "You're going to love Uncle George. And Uncle Dream. And Uncle Quackity!"

Storm cooed happily, grabbing at Sapnap's fingers.

Karl smiled. They'd be able to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dnf had Lily and skephalo had Autumn but karlnap get the cool baby name B) /j  
> also i Decided that this fic is in the same universe as The First Year, so Dream and George still have Lily (and i assure you there will be a Technoplush in this fic too). but like it's a slightly different universe in which dnf Actually Confessed at a reasonable time because i said so

Karl gently bounced Storm up and down in his arms.

It was so _weird_ , to be holding a tiny, living thing in your arms. It was weird and scary and wonderful and Karl was really understanding the maternal instinct. Paternal instinct? He wasn't sure exactly, but it didn't bother him that much.

It was late at night, around six hours from when they'd found Storm, and he and Sapnap had been spending most of that time switching between frantically researching how to care for a baby, caring for said baby, and fixing up the guest bedroom for Storm.

Right now, Sapnap was finishing up what would hopefully be the last thing they had to do before going to bed: building the crib.

Storm grabbed at Karl's hair.

Karl giggled. "Okay, fine, just don't pull too hard."

Sapnap walked into the room, looking tired but satisfied. "The crib's done."

"Oh thank god," Karl sighed in relief, standing up from his armchair. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too, Karl," Sapnap agreed with a laugh, leading Karl into the guest room. "Me too."

Karl gasped as they entered the room. "Sapnap, this is- how'd you get all this done so fast? It's amazing!"

The room was arranged neatly, a small rabbit plush sitting in the crib. Children's books lined a bookshelf that Karl had forgotten he owned, and a pastel pink, fluffy carpet lay across the floor.

"I mean, it's not _that_ good," Sapnap laughed nervously, "I can do better once we're less tired and we have more stuff for Storm, but this should be okay for now."

Karl nodded. "Okay. You still did a great job, though."

He lowered Storm into the crib, and the baby immediately grabbed onto the rabbit plush. Karl chuckled. "You wanna hear a story, Storm?"

Storm cooed, and Karl took that as a yes. He took out a book from the bookshelf and began to read.

Sapnap leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he listened to the story. It was simple, a fairy tale, but Karl brought it to life with his voice acting for each character and his animated movements as he read. Storm seemed to enjoy it, at least.

Once Storm had fallen asleep, Sapnap and Karl both realized they had no spare bed. So they both slept in Karl's one, too tired to care all that much.

Come morning, they woke up in each other's arms. Neither commented.

Sapnap was put on breakfast duty- for himself and Karl as well as their accidental adopted child- while Karl went to check on Storm.

The day was relatively peaceful, considering their new circumstances, and Sapnap and Karl ended up sitting at the table together while Storm took a nap.

Karl slumped in his seat and let out a sigh. "Who knew taking care of a baby would be so _exhausting_?"

Sapnap shrugged. "I mean... Dream and George, probably." Then he burst out laughing. "Holy shit, we're the second people in our friend group to have this happen to them in like- six months!"

"Wait, we _are_!" Karl started laughing as well. "What the honk, this is ridiculous!"

"We should- we should call them," Sapnap said, his laughter having calmed down somewhat. "Dreamnotfound, I mean."

Karl nodded, still grinning. "We should! They know what this whole... thing's like."

Sapnap pulled out his phone. "Wait a minute, I'm calling George."

"Hello?" George's voice came through the phone. He sounded confused.

"Hi George! So you know how I'm staying with Karl right now, yeah?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah, I do," George replied. "Why?"

Karl giggled. "We, uh... we kind of acquired a baby. Like you and Dream did."

George was silent for a moment. Then he laughed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my brother recently referred to George as a "men among god" due to his height. thought this was important information

"We're not, I swear!" Karl exclaimed, laughing along with George. "No, really, we have a child."

George sighed. "I'll get Dream."

"So you mean to tell me, Karl Jacobs," Dream said a couple of minutes later, obviously holding back one of his famous tea-kettle laughs, "that you _also_ found a baby on your doorstep? While one of your friends was visiting? And you _also_ ended up keeping said child?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Karl replied.

Dream snorted. "Alright, then. I'm just going to ignore how unlikely this is, because our lives are already crazy as fuck. Before we give you any advice I demand to see the baby."

Sapnap rolled his eyes and turned on the camera. "He's sleeping, so don't be loud." He brought the phone into Storm's room, pointing it at the sleeping infant.

Once they'd gone back to the kitchen, Dream _squealed_.

"He is so cute, holy shit!" Dream said excitedly.

"What's his name?" George asked quickly. "Oh, we _have_ to meet up sometime, if not just for being friends than to introduce our kids!"

Karl laughed. "His name's Storm!"

"Awww, that's such a cool name," Dream said, sounding slightly further away from the phone than he had been. "Sorry, Lily's hungry and I am obligated to provide her food."

George cleared his throat. "So let me guess, you want advice?"

Sapnap nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. We figured you guys might know a thing or two about this stuff."

"Well, you can get most practical baby advice from Google, so..." George hummed in thought. "I'd say around now is when you want to commit the marriage fraud."

There was a moment where nobody said anything.

Then Karl said, very simply, "What the honk."

"We did that," Dream commented, once again close to the phone. "I mean, then we realized our actual feelings towards each other, so it isn't marriage fraud anymore."

Sapnap sighed and shook his head. "You two are insane."

" _What_?" Dream asked, mocking offense at Sapnap's words. "It was the only way we could think of to both get custody!"

"It wasn't enough to commit war crimes in Minecraft," Sapnap continued, "you just _had_ to do it in real life too."

"Nick 'Sapnap' Pandas BoyHalo, marriage fraud is not a war crime," Dream insisted.

Sapnap let out a surprised laugh. "Did- did you just call me Nick 'Sapnap' Pandas BoyHalo?!"

"Yes," Dream said with satisfaction.

George sighed. "Why again did I marry you?"

"Because you wanted to adopt my child," Dream said matter-of-factly.

"Shut _up_ ," George laughed.

"We're gonna hang up before this becomes a makeout session," Sapnap deadpanned. "Goodbye."

"Sapnap noooooo," Dream whined. "Don't leave meeeeee."

Sapnap hung up.

"Well, that was informative," Karl commented. "We have to commit marriage fraud, apparently."

"The wisdom of Dreamnotfound," Sapnap sighed.

"Commit marriage fraud, you must," Karl muttered, stifling a laugh.

Sapnap snorted. "No, we- I- we should probably, like, check on Storm or something."

"You're right, you're right," Karl giggled. "Come on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreamwasplushie let's goooooo

The next night was not so calm.

Karl shot awake in the middle of the night, hearing Storm's cries from the other room. Logically, he knew the baby was probably just hungry, but Karl was not thinking logically and he _panicked_. Any number of things could have happened and _oh god, he needed to get there, he needed to help Storm-_

When he got to Storm's room, after what felt like _far_ too long but was probably less than a minute, he picked Storm up with shaky hands.

"Shh..." Karl soothed, not entirely sure if he was trying to calm himself or Storm. "Shh, darling, it's okay. Dada's here. Are you hungry?"

Storm's cries gradually softened. Karl breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard crying," Sapnap said quietly, standing in the doorway. Karl hadn't realized he was awake. "Is everything alright?"

Karl nodded tiredly. "I think he's just hungry."

"We should go to the kitchen, then. D'you want me to make some formula?" Sapnap asked.

"Please."

They went down to the kitchen, Sapnap getting a bottle of formula ready and Karl keeping Storm entertained.

It was late, far later than either of them usually stayed up, and the house was filled with comfortable quiet.

"The formula's ready," Sapnap informed Karl, testing the temperature with his finger.

Karl took the bottle gratefully and let Storm drink the contents. "Okay. Done. We can probably go back to sleep soon."

"Probably." Sapnap laughed gently. "No one ever told me having a baby would be this much work."

Karl sighed. "No one ever told me I'd find a baby on my doorstep, but here we are."

Sapnap pulled out his phone. "Oh, wow, I've got a couple 'Karlnap is gone, crab rave' tweets."

Karl gasped. "Oh my god, I completely forgot about streaming!"

Then, the doorbell rang.

Karl raised an eyebrow. "Who's ringing the doorbell at 3am?" He sighed. "Could you get that, Sap?"

Sapnap nodded.

He walked over and opened the door. There was not a baby there this time, thankfully; instead there was a package on the doorstep.

"It's a package." Sapnap picked it up and turned back to Karl. "Did you order anything?"

Karl shook his head, looking confused. "No, I haven't had the time."

Sapnap shrugged. Then he looked more closely at the return address. "Wait, it's from Dream!"

He closed the door and brought the package into the kitchen.

Karl shrugged, smiling. "You can open it, I don't think Storm would appreciate me moving."

"He is pretty clingy. Like his Uncle Dream." Sapnap tore off the tape holding the box closed. Inside was a note and a Dream blob plushie.

The note read: _It's for the baby, not you, Sapnap. Don't steal it. -Dream_

"Okay, so," Sapnap laughed, holding up the Dream plush, "Dream sent this plush for Storm-"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Karl smiled.

"-and told me not to steal it," Sapnap finished.

"You would," Karl pointed out.

"I would _not_ ," Sapnap pouted, handing the plush to Storm, who was fascinated.

"Aww, he likes it!" Karl exclaimed. "Now I want to go to sleep, so let's get this tiny monster to his bed."

"Yeah, let's," Sapnap agreed with a yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> speedran this chapter dudu du du

Karl stayed awake that night.

It wasn't a choice- god knew he needed the rest- but a genuine inability to force himself into unconciousness.

So, he stayed awake, alone with his thoughts and Sapnap's quiet breathing.

Everything really did just have to be complicated, didn't it? He'd thought that his feelings for Sapnap would fade over time, but they weren't fading. If anything, they were growing stronger with every laugh, every smile, every word that came from the man.

And Storm. They still had to do the paperwork to make him an official member of Karl's family, and on top of _that_ there were the responsibilities of a parent.

And the fans. They hadn't overlooked Karl and Sapnap's sudden absence, and there were a huge amount of rumors floating around already. Some jokingly said that "karlnap got a baby like dnf", and it was ridiculous that they were _right._

He decided to text George. If the man was awake- and judging by his frankly terrible sleep schedule, he would be- then maybe he could get some advice.

KarlJacobs: hey gogy??

GeorgeNotFound: what is it?

KarlJacobs: the fans are going a lil crazy over me and Sap's disappearance

KarlJacobs: idk how to tell them what's going on

GeorgeNotFound: well i mean, they seem to be tweeting about you guys getting a baby like we did

GeorgeNotFound: maybe like a few of those and then post a little picture of Storm with one of his plushies

KarlJacobs: sounds good, thanks George!!

GeorgeNotFound: np

GeorgeNotFound: if you have any more questions just text me or Dream, one of us is usually awake

KarlJacobs: will do! :D

Karl did as George had suggested - liking some of the joke tweets.

It immediately created uproar among the fans. Most of them were now speculating about the possible baby.

Then, Karl tiptoed into Storm's room, took a picture of him sleeping, hugging the Dream plushie and posted it with the caption "This is where Sapnap and I have been".

The fans went _wild._

Dream replied to the post with "Oh man, you didn't let me spoil the surprise?"

Quackity replied with a keysmash and a lot of question marks.

Tommy replied with "What the Fuck where did you get that child. Where are you people finding these children", which Karl giggled a bit at.

Techno just replied "pog", and Ranboo, 12 seconds later, replied "POG!!!!".

Karl settled back into bed, still laughing gently at the messages on his phone screen. Tubbo was the only one who had asked the baby's name, and Karl gave him a response, watching as #KARLNAPBABY climbed the Trending chart.

The Twitter description guy had decided on "Popular Minecraft streamer Karl Jacobs has revealed that he and Sapnap have been spending their sudden hiatus taking care of a baby named Storm. Fans are creating fanart of the new family and speculating on how the baby ended up in the streamers' care."

Fanart? Already? That surprised Karl somewhat, but then again, Lily had gotten fanart incredibly quickly as well.

He clicked on the tag and scrolled through the posts, liking a colored sketch of Dream having a tea party with Storm. It was cute, and Karl saw that Dream had already replied "what can I say, I'm good with kids". Karl snorted at that.

Eventually, once Karl felt his eyelids getting heavy, he put his phone away and snuggled into the blankets.

And if he hugged Sapnap tight, buried his face in the other man's chest and sighed contentedly, drifting into unconciousness, then that was of no importance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sapnap-centered chapter because i can  
> yo btw if anyone wanted to draw fanart of baby Lily, Autumn and Storm that'd be pretty poggers

Sapnap hummed as he walked the aisles of the store, Storm in his little carrier-thing.

Karl was busy signing the official adoption papers and calling friends, so Sapnap had to take care of Storm for the day.

He'd decided that, since they needed some more supplies anyway, today would be the perfect day to show baby Storm the wonders of shopping.

"That's a bottle of milk," Sapnap told Storm, "we need those for cereal and for drinking. You get a different, special kind of milk, though! Can you say milk? Milk?"

Storm babbled a bit, trying to pronounce the word.

Sapnap chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably not quite old enough for that yet. You did a really good job for your first try!"

Storm cooed, grabbing at the milk-bottle handle.

"No, Storm, I need to put this in the trolley!" Sapnap exclaimed, holding the milk farther away.

Later, as they stood in front of the baby aisle, Sapnap rifled through the onesies, wondering which would be the best to get.

Then, he spotted a panda onesie.

"Yep. Definitely geting that," he said, putting into the trolley. "You're going to love it, Storm, it's _so_ soft!"

Eventually, they managed to get everything and to drive home.

Home. When had Sapnap started thinking of Karl's house as home?

Maybe it'd been since they woke up to Storm crying, and stayed up together until they fell back asleep. Maybe it'd been since he'd seen Karl playing with Storm for the first time. Maybe it'd even been since he first got there, and he'd been welcomed with a hug and an exclamtion of his name.

Sapnap chuckled to himself quietly. He was so fucking whipped.

What could you say? Karl was just... he was perfect.

He was funny and cute and caring and his laugh was the most beautiful sound Sapnap had ever heard. How could he _not_ fall in love with Karl?

And Sapnap had been nervous about the whole visit thing. A month of living in the same house as his crush? He didn't quite trust himself not to get up on the nearest table and proclaim his love.

And when Storm happened, it somehow got both easier and harder. Because at least now Sapnap had something constantly distracting him, but on the other hand, _he and Karl slept in the same bed._ Which. Not like Sapnap was complaining, but.

Sapnap shook his head. He neeeded to drive.

Once they'd gotten home and Sapnap had gotten Storm into his new onesie (and snapped a photo, he _had_ to show this to his friends), Sapnap called Dream, and by extension, George.

"Yo! Pandas!" Dream greeted excitedly. "How are you? How's the family?""

Sapnap laughed. "Hey, Dream! I'm good, so are Karl and Storm. Karl's busy signing adoption papers right now, so unfortunately he can't join the Council of Accidental Parents for the time being."

Dream let out his signature tea-kettle laugh. "The Council of Accidental Parents! We should, like, make that a thing. I want fanart."

"Dream, you get fanart all the time. They managed to make your fucking Minecraft skin hot," Sapnap pointed out.

"He wants fanart of the Council of Accidental Parents," George supplied, sounding somewhat farther from the phone than Dream was.

Sapnap scoffed. "Picky. Isn't the hot blob enough?"

" _No_ ," Dream whined. "Our families are more important than a hot blob!"

"I tweeted about the council thing," George informed the others. "Bets on how fast it'll get on trending?"

"Dream'll just use his 1000 I.Q to beat me," Sapnap sighed dramatically.

Dream snorted. "Obviously."


	7. Chapter 7

"Karl Jacobs, my beloved?" Sapnap called from his room. "I'm gonna do a stream, wanna join?"

Karl hummed in consideration. "Well, I have to take care of Storm. He doesn't look like he'll be taking a nap anytime soon."

"You can bring him in, too," Sapnap suggested. "I'm sure the fans are eager to meet him. I could even turn on facecam!"

Karl walked into the room with a smile, holding baby Storm in his arms. "Sounds great! It'll be perfect, he's got his little panda onesie on." He pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Sapnap. "What are you going to play?"

Sapnap shrugged. "Probably just some chill SMP stuff. I don't think anyone has lore planned for today."

Karl nodded, shifting position slightly so he was leaning on Sapnap and, therefore, closer to the camera. Storm babbled and grabbed at Karl's hoodie strings.

Sapnap checked everything to make sure the stream would go smoothly, then started up Minecraft. "Alright, here we go."

The stream hadn't even started yet, and already the chat was going wild, asking about Storm and using the gogyWhip emote for no apparent reason.

Sapnap chuckled as he faded the stream into Minecraft and his facecam. "Hey, chat. Yes, yes, I have facecam on- oh, say hi, Karl."

"Hi!" Karl said cheerfully. He glanced down at Storm. "You say hi too, c'mon."

Storm gurgled a bit and made what might have been an attempt at a wave.

The chat spammed BABYCAM, AWWWWWW, and various emotes of happiness.

"So," Sapnap began, "I'm just gonna do a chill stream for today, play around a bit on the SMP, talk to some people. It'll be nice. Sound good, chat?"

"And I'm here too," Karl chimed in.

Sapnap snorted. "And Karl is here too, yes."

He answered a couple questions, put a bunch of random signs on people's houses, and eventually somehow ended up in Snowchester. He decided to join VC 2, where Tubbo and Ranboo were currently residing.

"-and that's why I'm going to legally change my name to Ranboo M. Beloved," Ranboo announced, to Tubbo's amusement and Sapnap's confusion. "What do you guys mean, Sapnap _and Karl_ joined? Only Sapnap joined the call, chat. Also, hello Sapnap."

"Hi, Ranboo," Sapnap greeted with a grin. "Yeah, Karl's here too, I'm in his house."

"Ah, right," Ranboo snickered, "I- I _forgot_."

Karl and Tubbo both burst out laughing.

"Ranboo, no," Tubbo managed to say between gasps for air. "God, that was way more funny than it had any right to be."

"Agreed," Sapnap deadpanned as his Minecraft character jumped around on buildings. "Hilarious."

Ranboo's character punched him. "Shut up, Pandas, I'm way more funny than you."

Sapnap sighed dramatically. "Impossible, my friend."

"No, he's funnier than you," Karl giggled.

Sapnap gasped. "Et tu, Karl?!"

Karl just smiled smugly.

Sapnap huffed. "I've been betrayed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're getting somewhere :O  
> as of today i have written two (2) kiss scenes. i have no idea if this is any good

Karl was so, so happy.

Storm had been officially adopted, he and Sapnap were streaming again, everything was just so _perfect_. It felt like a wonderful, hazy dream, and if it was a dream then Karl didn't want to wake up.

Even his... feelings for Sapnap were manageable. They were so domestic, so friendly, so affectionate that he could almost pretend that they were dating or even married.

That started him thinking, though, about what George had said- something like "you'll probably want to commit the marraige fraud now", as if it had been a given. And he wondered if it would be so bad for him and Sapnap to actually get married, even if it was as friends.

That's how Karl ended up sitting across from his crush (and it was a crush, god, he felt like a middle-schooler) at the kitchen table, fidgeting with his sleeves.

"So, uh," he began, leaning back in his seat slightly, "y'know how George suggested we get married? So you can also be Storm's father?"

Sapnap nodded, raising an eyebrow.

Karl laughed nervously. "Well, it's- I was thinking, it's not actually such a bad idea?"

Sapnap was quiet for a moment, looking up to where they both knew Storm's room was. "You know what? Sure. Let's do it."

Karl felt himself blush. Wow, he really was going all-in with this middle-schooler stuff. "Okay, so... we should probably figure out, like, how long we've been dating. And who proposed."

Sapnap hummed in thought. "Well, let's say something like...a year and a half. As for who proposed, you kinda just did, so we'll go with that."

"Alright, cool." Karl giggled a little. "People will- they'll probably expect us to, y'know, kiss and stuff. Should we like, uh, practice?"

If he didn't know better, Karl might have thought Sapnap was blushing. "Yeah. Yeah, probably, c'mon."

Cautiously, Karl got up from his chair, half expecting Sapnap to laugh and tell him it was a joke, but the other man just got up as well, moved towards him.

Carefully, Sapnap put a hand on Karl's back and another in his hair.

Karl felt a little guilty, stealing this kiss, giving himself hope he knew he shouldn't have, but he pushed those thoughts away and pressed his lips to Sapnap's.

Maybe it was just Karl, but the kiss felt _right_ , perfect as everything else in his beautiful little world. And in that moment, it was just him and his fiance, holding onto each other like they would fall apart if they ever let go.

Karl tentatively brought his hand up to the back of Sapnap's head, let it rest there as Sapnap pulled him closer.

Eventually, inevitably, they broke apart.

"I, uh." Sapnap averted his eyes. "I should check on Storm."

Karl just nodded wordlessly, feeling the phantom touch of the other man's hands on him, lips on his.

Sapnap smiled at him as he left the room, and in that moment, Karl realized just how hard he'd fallen.


End file.
